Zonnepoot
Een gezellig chatgesprekje over de uitreiking van de Oscats liep een beetje uit de hand. We vonden het zo leuk dat we het met jullie wilden delen. Het gesprek liep van 11:57 tot 12:51, bijna een uur dus. Het was werkelijk fantastisch, dus lees het vooral! Bovendien hebben we niks afgesproken, dit was allemaal spontaan. Aanwezig bij de uitreiking zijn Gebruiker:Zonnepoot, Zonnewolk, Presentator, Havikwind, Spinloper, alle katten uit Morgenpoots fanfictions, Bed, Zon, Maya de Bij, een hele groep bijen, de sprinkhaan uit Maya de Bij en later ook de Grote Vriendelijke Dino. Er zullen wat verwijzingen zijn naar Morgenpoots fanfictions, die de lezers zullen snappen. Ook heb ik het even in drie delen gedeeld, wat het misschien makkelijker maakt om te lezen --Morgenpoot (overleg) 25 apr 2019 11:16 (UTC) Oscat-uitreiking; deel 1 We zijn in de Oscat-studio voor de Oscats van 2019. Presentator: De Oscat voor beste koppel: Das x Bed. Dassenknuffelkont, wilt u nog iets zeggen? Daspoot: "Ik vind jullie allemaal heel lief." Presentator: En Bed, wilt u nog wat zeggen? Bed: ...... Presentator: De Oscat voor beste- sorry, lelijkste naam gaat naar.....Roosrip! Bed wilt blijkbaar niks zeggen, dan gaan we door met het slechtste koppel. Het slechtste koppel issss…. Regenpoel x Stormster! Whoe, applaus! Regenpoel: *verlaat huilend de studio* Publiek: *klap, klap, klap* Presentator: Sorry voor deze kleine onderbreking... De mooiste naam uit Zonnepoots fanfictions gaat naarrr…. Publiek: *trommelgeroffel* Presentator: Zonnewolk! Zonnewolk: Jeej! Publiek: *applaus* Zonnewolk: Bedankt iedereen voor deze prachtige eer! Presentator: En dan gaat nu de publieksjury, bestaande uit Gebruiker:Zonnepoot, de mooiste naam uit Morgenpoots fanfictions onthullen! Publiek: *tromgeroffel* Gebruiker:Zonnepoot: Oh, help dat word moeilijk... De prijs gaat naar.... Publiek: *tromgeroffel* Gebruiker:Zonnepoot: Iedereen behalve het bed van Dassie! Dat is immers geen kat! Presentator: "Oei, Bed, wilt u er wat op zeggen?" Bed: ..... Presentator: Oké, nu door naar de professionele jury! Gebruiker:Zonnepoot: *word boos* Ben ik niet professioneel?! Presentator: ...bestaande uit Morgenster, Grotster, Stormster en Wierster! Goed, en Zonnepoot dan! Publiek: *applaus* Gebruiker:Zonnepoot: Grotster mag niet professioneel genoemd worden! Laat Braamster zijn plaats innemen, die heeft nog wat bereikt in zijn leventje. Publiek schreeuwt: Braamster! Braamster! Braamster!* Presentator: nou, eh, oké dan. Morgen, Storm, Wier, Zon en.... Braamster! Braamster: *stormt binnen* MWUHAHA IK GA DE OSCATS STELEN! Publiek: *gilt* Help! Help! Presentator: Zeg, hm hm, Braamster, was u niet vermoord door Schaapbont? Schaapbont: Ja! Braamster, jij houdt je niet aan het script! Braamster: Uhh, geen commentaar! Dan... *opeens wordt de maan rood en valt Braamster dood neer* Publiek: *aaaaaahw* Presentator: Laten we Grotster er maar weer bijhalen Grotster: yeeeet *start reanimatie* Braamster: *blijft stil liggen* Wierster: nou, daar zijn we ook vanaf. Waar waren we? Presentator: bij de uitreiking van de beste slechterik. De genomineerden zijn Grotster, Braamster, Leeuw en Ruisblad! Maya de Bij: *vliegt naar binnen* En ik dan?! Grotster: ben ik genomineerd? Dat wist ik niet eens. Strosnor: Maya, ik had nog zo gezegd buiten te blijven! Maya: *steekt Strosnor* Presentator: uhm, Maya de Bij, volgens mij bent u in het verkeerde fandom Strosnor: AUUUUW Grotster: *start een nieuwe reanimatie* Medicijnkatten: *komen aangesneld* TATUUU TATUUU Zonnepoot merkte op: bijen gaan dood als ze steken. Strosnor: *valt flauw* Maya: *gaat dood* Sprinkhaan: *komt binnen* Neeee, Maya! Strosnor: *wordt wakker als Egelklaver water over hem heen gooit* Egelklaver: Jij player! Ik ben je partner! Strosnor: M-Maar het was maar een bij! Egelklaver: Maar een bij is ook een levend organisme! Daspoot: *knuffelt met Bed* Jij bent mijn lieve levende organismetje! Presentator: kuch kuch, oké, we zetten Strosnor de Player nu ook op de lijst van genomineerden voor beste slechterik Strosnor: "huh, watte?" Presentator: En nu stemmen! Jury: *overlegt* Grotster *kuch kuch*: Wij hebben besloten dat de prijs gaat naar... Publiek: *tromgeroffel* Grotster: ...Strosnor DE PLAYER! Strosnor: he nee... Presentator: Strosnor, dan wint u hierbij een exclusieve reis naar het Duistere Woud. Strosnor: *wordt bij zijn staart meegesleurd naar buiten* NOOOOO! Egelklaver: *juicht* Publiek: *juicht* Sprinkhaan: *huilt nogsteeds* Egelklaver: nou, daar zijn we ook vanaf. Het wordt nog 'ns een gezellige avond hier! Presentator: dan gaan we nu door naar de grootste BRAVERIK... Dassenknuffelkont: *kijkt hoopvol naar het podium* Presentator: Genomineerd zijn: Daspoot, Morgenster, Wierster en Maanvonk.... Schaapbont: Huh wat? Waarom is Maanvonk genomineerd? Die ging met een SchaduwClankat! Presentator: oh ja, dat is waar. Maanvonk gaat van de lijst. Sorry Maanvonk! Daspoot: Schorspluim moet op de lijst! Schaapbont: *is nu blij* Presentator: hm ja, da's wel een goede. Schorspluim komt op de lijst. Maanvonk: *krabt woedend aan het podium* Presentator: Nu gaan we stemmen! Drie, Twee, Een, Nul! Hé! Rustig aan daar, Maanvonk. Er zijn nog kaartjes over naar het Duistere woud. En de winnaar is...… Maanvonk: *houdt verschrikt op* Presentator: ...Bed! Daspoot: YASSS! Schorspluim: huh, maar die was niet genomineerd... Presentator: Bed, wat heb je hierop te zeggen? Bed: ................... ............................. Presentator: Dassenknuffelkont heeft zijn prijs overgedragen aan Bed. Bed: ............................................................... Schorspluim: ah ja, zo... Presentator: Bed is sprakeloos, mensen! Wauw! Dan gaan we nu over op de laatste prijs. Publiek: *tromgeroffel* Presentator: De slechtste vader! Oscat-uitreiking; deel 2 Spinloper: *breekt de zaal binnen* Presentator: De genomineerden zijn Spinloper.... Spinloper: Ik weet niet in welke serie ik hier zit, maar die prijs is voor mij! Kalmpoot: Schorspluim moet op de lijst! Schorspluim op de lijst! Maanvonk: *roept mee* Sprinkhaan: *roept mee* Schorspluim: *barst in tranen uit en krabt aan de vloer* Presentator: Schorspluim gaat ook op de lijst. Verdere genomineerden zijn... SCHORSPLUIM! ER ZIJN NOG STEEDS KAARTJES OVER! Plotseling... valt er een zwerm bijen binnen... Bij: Jullie hebben ons programma verpest! Bij: Wij zijn Maya's vriendjes! Bij: En wij komen wraak nemen! Bij: Waar is die Strosnor? Presentator: in het Duistere Woud. Zwerm bijen: *vliegt naar het Duistere Woud* Presentator: zo, en nu... Havikwind: *komt binnenstormen* Waar kommen die ***** bijen vandaan! Presentator: beveiliging, beveiliging... Beveiliging: *sleurt Havikwind aan zijn staart mee naar het Duistere Woud* Havikwind: auw... Beveiliging: *wordt geprikt* AUTSJ Oscat-studio: *wordt hermetisch afgesloten* Presentator: Deze show is afgelast! Iedereen naar buiten volgens de plattegrond! Kleine kitten: Ik kan niet lezen! Maanvonk: ...maar de prijs dan? Presentator: De prijs gaat naar....uhmmm... Spinloper. Spinloper: *juicht* Morgenster: volg mij! *rent weg en knalt tegen apparatuur aan* Filmpaal: *valt om en vat vlam* Presentator: HELP! We kunnen er niet uit, want de studio is hermetisch afgesloten! Iedereen: *gilt* Bijen: *komen de studio weer in via het duistere woud portaal* Spinlopers gouden beker: *smelt* Spinloper: Neee! Plots... vliegt de staart van de Presentator in brand! Spinloper: *bonkt met zijn klompje goud tegen de deur* Presentator: AAAAAH Plotseling... herrijst het dode lichaam van Braamster uit de vlammen... Spinloper: *langzaam komt er een gat in de deur* Morgenster: Hij is verandert in Darth Braamster! Spinloper: Iedereen naar buiten! Argh, ik kan niet bij het gat! De bijen vluchten naar buiten, maar de katten komen niet bij het gat... Dassenknuffelkont: *zet Bed neer* Spinloper: Jaaah, nu kan ik erbij! Darth Braamster: *gebruikt zijn lazerstaart om de deur in stukken te slaan* Presentator: Wow! Alle katten: *kruipen door het gat via Bed.* Bed: ................ .................... Presentator: *wordt door Darth Braamster ontvoerd en meegenomen door het Duistere Woud portaal* Schaapbont: neeeee, Presentator! Grotster: Jaaaa!!! Braamster! Schaapbont: VERRADER! *slaat Grotster op hoofd met het stuk goud van Spinloper* Brandweer: *blust het vuur* Het dak begint te kraken... en dan.... stort het in! Schaap: hehe, er is niemand gewond geraakt... Bed: *ligt in kleine stukjes verspreid over de grond* Das: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *hartverscheurend gejammer* Dan vindt Morgenster de geplette sprinkhaan... Morgenster: Oh, grote SterrenClan... Wie heeft dit gedaan?! Schorspluim: *schuilt onder de resten van Bed* Schaapbont *droogjes* Nou, wie zou dat nou zijn? Morgenster: Braamster! Ik krijg die verrader wel! Schaapbont: *slaat zichzelf voor haar hoofd* Spinloper: Gvd, de kaartjes voor het Duistere Woud zijn verbrand! Schaapbont: We moeten Presentator redden! Grote Vriendelijke Dino springt tevoorschijn: Riep iemand me? Daspoot: snik, GvD, kunt u Bed weer in elkaar zetten? Schaapbont: we kopen wel een nieuw Bed Daspoot: Dat is niet hetzelfde! Grote Vriendelijke Dino: *pakt zijn toverstaf* Hocus Pocus Bethelus! Bed: *is weer heel* Daspoot: Bedankt! Bedankt! Bedankt! GvD: Geen probleem. Daspoot: Oh, mijn lieve beddie... Gvd: Laten we nu die kat gaan redden! *epische muziek* Schaapbont: oké, oké, maar we moeten nog steeds naar Het Duistere Woud komen... Spinloper: Ja, en de kaartjes zijn verbrand! Gvd: Ik heb een toverstaf! Plotseling... komt Val Van Oneindige Klif tevoorschijn! GvD: Hocus Pocus portaalkomus... hm, verkeerde spreuk... Val: Schaapbont, ik kan je brengen, in ruil voor... Schaapbont: *zucht* Val: ...Daspoot! Daspoot: *schrikt* Bed moet dan ook mee! Val: oké, Bed en Daspoot dan. Daspoot: jeej! Oscat-uitreiking; deel 3 Katten en Gvd: *worden naar het Duistere Woud geteleporteerd* Daspoot: *schrikt* Wie heeft het licht uitgedaan? De dode Sprinkhaan: *valt op Vals hoofd* Val: AAAAH *Val verdwijnt weer* Schaapbont: zo, dat is dat. GVD: kom, we gaan Presentator redden! Presentator: *zit met kettingen vastgebonden aan een boom* GvD: Hocus Pocus presentator Commus! Er gebeurt niks... maar dan... De sprinkhaan komt weer tot leven! GvD: Er moet iets kapot zijn aan dit ding. Schaapbont: Zeg GVD, misschien moeten we eens op eigen kracht vertrouwen... *rukt aan de ketting* GvD: Jullie riepen mij, dus jullie hebben mij nodig. Schaapbont: Ja, maar met domme toverspreukjes komen we er niet. Spinloper *klagend* Er is zo niks spannends meer aan! De sprinkhaan: *kijkt nieuwsgierig om zich heen* Iedereen: *schreeuwt* Spinloper: Ieuw, een Spinkhaan! Iedereen: WEG MET GVD, WEG MET GVD! GvD: *verdwijnt* Sprinkhaan: *is weer plat* Plotseling komen ze Strosnor tegen! Strosnor: Hee, jullie ook hier? Morgenster: Jup. Strosnor: *Wrijft over bijensteken* Gvd, die steken doen echt pijn. Grote Vriendelijke Dino: *verschijnt weer* Riep iemand mij? Schaapbont: NEEEE, GVD! Gvd: dus je roept me wel... Schaapbont: NEEEEEEEEEEEE Gvd: *gaat weg* Presentator: Komt iemand mij nog helpen? Schorspluim: "Gvd, niet zo ongeduldig, we komen eraan. Gvd: *verschijnt weer* Nu hoorde ik toch echt mijn naam... Schaapbont: *gooit Gvd tegen het slot aan, het breekt en Presentator is vrij* Presentator: "Jeeej!" Bed: ......................... .............................. Gvd: ik ga maar weer eens, ik word hier niet gewaardeerd Bed: ... Iedereen juicht en gaat terug naar huis Einde! Laat zeker weten wat je hiervan vond in de comments, xD Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Zonnepoot & Morgenpoot